


"Was jetzt?"

by Zzzz



Series: "What now?" [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zzzz/pseuds/Zzzz
Summary: Es ist eiskalt und du sitzt nicht ohne Grund auf dem alten Geländer einer Eisenbahnbrücke, allein. Was kann schon passieren?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hallöchen! 
> 
> Du findest auch, dass es hier und generell überall viel zu wenig zum Pairing Ayakane gibt? Dann bist du hier hoffentlich genau richtig!  
> Es ist nichts Großes aber ich hoffe, es gefällt dir! :)  
> Die Idee hatte ich durch ein Bild aus den Tiefen des Internets. Außerdem hab ich mir mal wieder viel Mühe mit Rechtschreibung und Grammatik gegeben, um den Anforderungen der meisten Leser nach wie vor wenigstens in diesem Punkt gerecht zu werden. :D
> 
> Die Charaktere gehören einzig Sui Ishida.
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Der kalte Wind wehte durch meine weißen Haare, mein heißer Atem bildete ein weißes Kondensat. Meine Hände waren eiskalt und es schmerzte fast, als ich sie rieb, damit sie mir nicht vor lauter Kälte abfielen. Vergeblich versuchte ich sie mit meinem Atem zu wärmen, ließ sie alle einmal knacken um die Gelenke in Bewegung zu halten. Langsam schloss ich sie wieder um das kalte Metallgeländer, auf dem ich saß. Dass sie nicht direkt festfroren war schon wunderlich. Unter 0 Grad war es sicherlich. Ich saß aber auch nur in einer schwarzen Jeans, roten Sneakers und einem karierten, hellblauen Hemd hier herum. Ich lebte nicht weit von hier und kam vorhin von einem Gespräch mit meinem Vermieter hierher, wollte jetzt nicht nach Hause. Gar nicht mehr. Ansonsten würde ich auch nicht hier auf dem Geländer einer stillgelegten Eisenbahnbrücke sitzen. Eine befahrene wäre vielleicht sicherer gewesen. Ich saß somit zwar nur über dem Fluss, aber mit seiner Strömung, der Höhe und der Kälte würde der es auch tun. Der beinahe idyllische Ausblick auf die nächtliche Hauptstadt war das einzige, was ich noch hatte. Neben dem Lichtpegel der Laterne sah man alles besser, keine Blendung durch die Helligkeit. Während ich weiter durch meine Kopfhörer Musik hörte, beugte ich mich etwas vor und schaute in den dunklen Fluss. Es sah bedrohlich aus, auch wenn noch kein Eis oben schwamm. Herausfordernd sah es aus. Mein Lieblingslied klang aus, ich packte meine Kopfhörer in meine Tasche. Keine Nachrichten auf dem Handy, also packte ich auch dieses weg. Nichts, niemand. Wer in meinem Alter war schon um diese Zeit an seinem Handy? Entweder waren alle in Clubs und tanzten sich die Füße wund, hatten Spaß, oder waren in ihren warmen, weichen Betten am schlafen. Nur ich saß allein auf dem Geländer einer stillgelegten Eisenbahnbrücke. Doch dann, in der halben Drehung, um mein Handy schneller wegzupacken, sah ich jemanden im Lichtkegel der Laterne, in derer Nähe ich saß. Die Gestalt kletterte über das Geländer, sah plötzlich auf. Zwei vor Schreck weit aufgerissene dunkelblaue Augen starrten mich an. Ein schlankes Bein in einer schwarzen, zerrissenen Jeans schon über das Geländer geschwungen. Dunkle, blaue Haare bis zum Hals, die die Augen ein wenig verdeckten, in unordentlichen Wellen über seinen Kopf fallend. Den geschockten Blick reflektierte ich. Mein Mund klappte auf, sofort schloss ich ihn, sah schnell weg. Ich hörte, wie er gänzlich über das Metall stieg, leise fluchte. Ich bemühte mich, nicht zu dem Typen zu schauen, guckte rechts von mir hin und her. Mal in den Fluss, dann rüber in die Stadt. Wer war das denn und was wollte er hier? Doch nicht etwas das Gleiche wie ich? Erstmal entschied ich mich dazu, nichts zu sagen. Mit zögerlichen Seitenblicken beobachtete ich, dass er nun auf dem Geländer saß und dieses fest umklammerte. Gerade, weiße Zähne bissen auf die rötliche Unterlippe. Ein schneller Blick zu mir und er sah wieder weg, ebenso wie ich. "Pfffffff~", machte ich leise, sah hoch in die sternklare Nacht. Woher der Typ wohl kam? Wie er wohl hieß? Wie alt er wohl war? Vielleicht in meinem Alter? Nicht älter, auf keinen Fall. Der Dunkelblauhaarige sah so aus, wie ich mich fühlte. Verzweifelt, zitternd, erschöpft, traurig. Als hätte er mit allem abgeschlossen. Sein Körper schüttelte sich förmlich. Er musste fürchterlich frieren, in dem dünnen schwarzen Pullover. Ich schaute ihn noch einmal an, traf seinen Blick. Er hatte gerötete Augen und auf seinen Wangen erkannte man noch die Spuren von Tränen. "N' Abend", grüßte ich in die peinliche Stille, nickte ihm zu. Dabei lächelte ich schmal. "Hey", antwortete er gestresst. Hübscher Junge, weiche Gesichtszüge, große Augen, hübsche Nase und Lippen. Ansonsten war der Junge recht klein und schlank. Er musterte mich nun auch. Dann stieg er vom Geländer, schaute über den Rand, machte dabei einen kleinen Schritt vor. "Fuck ist das hoch", zischte er leise, hielt sich direkt wieder verkrampft am Geländer fest. Er atmete tief durch. Ich schaute nun selbst wieder nach vorn über die trotz Nacht hell erleuchtete Stadt. Ein leises Klicken ertönte. Qualm stieg auf. Der junge Mann neben mir rauchte, versuchte sich zu entspannen. Ich selbst war relativ entspannt. So langsam spürte ich auch die kalte Stange unter mir nicht mehr, es war fast bequem hier zu hocken. Nur meine kalten Hände schmerzten. Sonst ging es mir ganz gut, was irgendwie nicht richtig war. Generell war hier oben alles so... unwirklich. Kalt aber irgendwie nicht überall an mir, trist aber seit der Typ hier war, war es nicht mehr monoton, sonder irgendwie interessant. "Auch hier fürs Ende?" Etwas Smalltalk für die letzten Minuten schadete ja nicht. "Wonach sieht's denn aus?", entgegnete er genervt. "Weiß nicht, vielleicht Bungeejumping?" Er schnalzte mit der Zunge. "Hab mein Seil heute mal mit Absicht vergessen. Adrenalin Junkie, weißt du?" Purer Sarkasmus. Ich lachte in mich hinein. Schöne Stimme. Passte zu dem schönen Jungen. "Probleme mit der Freundin?" "Ich hasse Weiber." Oh. "Schwul also?" "Pf." "Familie?" "Halt dein Maul damit." Harte Nuss. "Schule oder Arbeit?" "Geht dich einen Scheißdreck an!", fauchte er. Keine Ahnung was es war, aber irgendwas an ihm wirkte sehr sympathisch auf mich. Vielleicht waren es sogar die bissigen Antworten. Nervös hampelte er hier rum, sein Zittern wackelte einen Moment leicht am Geländer. Dieses war nicht mehr das jüngste, machte demnach schon Geräusche, die mir Sorgen bereiteten. "Hey, sachte, sonst fall ich noch schneller als geplant!" "Sorry", nuschelte er. "Ach, macht nichts. Tut mir leid, dass ich dich gerade so mit Fragen bombardiert hab. Sind das Letzte was man hier oben gebrauchen kann, was?" "Schon." "Soll ja schnell vorbei gehen." Es war einige Minuten wieder ruhig. Die Zeit schritt weiter voran. Mein Blick wanderte noch einmal auf mein Handy. Noch immer keine Nachricht, aber eigentlich erwartete ich sowieso nichts. Es war inzwischen 2:46Uhr. Schöne Zeit. "Und was... machst du hier?" Ich schaute ihn an, lächelte ihm zu. Kritisch sah er zurück. Dann hob ich die Schultern. "Keine Ahnung. Bungeejumping ohne Seil schätze ich." Ironisch lachte er auf. "Du bist ein Idiot." "Ich bin K-" "Nein, nein, nein, keine Namen, bitte!" Sofort nickte ich. "Okay, sorry. Also, ja, ich bin ein Idiot. Ähm... Darf ich denn wissen, wie alt du bist?" Er seufzte. "17, bald 18. Du?" "Ich bin seit kurzem 22." Ich verstand es nicht. Wieso wollte ein so junger, hübscher Typ sich umbringen? Genau das fragte ich ihn nun: "Jung und hübsch und selbstmordgefährdet? Wie das?" Er verdrehte die Augen, schaute stur in den dunklen Himmel. Trotzdem sah ich die Tränen, die sich lösten. Er kämpfte sichtbar mit dem Kloß im Hals, bis er sich fing. Dann erzählte er stockend: "Ich bin schwul. Daheim schon oft rausgeflogen, Schule zu schlecht, Eltern jetzt ohne Entschuldigung meinerseits tot. Ihre Entschuldigung hab ich nie angenommen. Ewig Streit mit meiner Scheißschwester. Perverse die mich oft genug in Clubs belästigen, ehemals von falschen Freunden Drogen eingeflößt bekommen, mit einmonatiger Sucht, ehemalige Alkoholexzesse und Schlägereien. Reicht das, Nervensäge?" "Keine Freunde?" "Die kümmert 's alle 'nen Scheiß." "Hm." "Hm." Er schniefte, atmete zittrig. "Du tust mir leid." Ich sah runter aufs Wasser. "Ich hab meine Eltern auch verloren. Meinen Vater sehr früh, meine Mutter erst vor zwei Jahren oder so. Sie hat sich überarbeitet. Ich hab von meiner Tante erfahren, dass meine Mom mich geschlagen hat, was ich wohl verdrängt hatte und meine Tante war drogenabhängig und ist jetzt auch tot, ich stand extrem unter Stress für einen gewissen Zeitraum, sodass meine Haare sogar weiß wurden, lag mal im Koma für eine Woche. Das hat die Uni nicht anerkannt, deshalb hab ich jetzt keinen Abschluss und hab keinen Job und kann meine Wohnung nicht mehr lang unterhalten, mein bester und einziger Freund ist weg, keine Ahnung wohin. Ich weiß nicht mehr weiter. Ich kriege einfach nichts auf die Reihe." "Sogar deine Haarfarbe hat dich allein gelassen, klingt schon scheiße." "Ja, schon." "Meinst du die Höhe reicht?" Er schaute noch einmal runter, wischte dabei über seine Augen. Dann setzte er sich zurück auf das Geländer. "Hoffentlich... Müsste aber, sobald man von hier oben falsch aufkommt, sollte es vorbei sein. Ganz sicher." Feige. Wir waren Feiglinge. Ins Wasser springen, bei unserem Glück würden wir das überleben. Vielleicht hätte ich auf Nummer Sicher gehen und mir eine andere Brücke aussuchen sollen. Ich konnte niemandem mehr helfen und mir konnte man auch nicht helfen. Alle die ich beschützen wollte, waren weg. Ich atmete tief durch. Wie stellte man das hier an? "Hey, ähm... Einfach springen, oder?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern, erwiderte meinen Blick. "Dachte ich mir so." "Hast du einen Brief geschrieben oder so?" "Nein. Meine dumme Schwester würde wahrscheinlich eh glauben, dass ich sie verarsche." "Hm. Okay... Betet man vorher?" "Pf. Zu welchem Gott? Selbst wenn es einen gibt, würde er Selbstmord wohl kaum tolerieren." "Stimmt... Und wer schaltete dann eine Anzeige in der Zeitung?" "Mir doch egal." Nervös spielte ich mit meinem Handy rum, ließ es fast fallen aber konnte es noch festhalten. Meinen Schlüssel hatte ich auch noch in der Tasche, ebenso wie mein Portmonee. "Lässt man seine Wertsachen bei sowas eigentlich oben liegen? Oder kommen die mit runter?", fragte ich. "Was weiß ich, ich hab einfach nichts mitgenommen. Jetzt stell doch nicht dauernd so behinderte Fragen, ich hab doch selbst keine Ahnung! Ich begeh nicht so oft Selbstmord, wie du vielleicht meinst! Außerdem bist du älter, du musst sowas ja wohl eher wissen als ich, du Idiot!" "Tut mir leid." "Macht nichts... Sorry." Der Junge setzte sich nun auf den Beton, ließ die Beine hängen. Er sah auf einmal so unentschlossen aus, gleichzeitig aber doch so, als hätte  
er wirklich mit allem abgeschlossen. So ein armer Junge und er sollte allein hier runterspringen? Nein. "Hast du Angst?", fragte ich leise. Er zögerte. Sah mir wieder in die Augen. Hatte die Lippen leicht geöffnet. "Nein..." Doch. "Sollen wir zusammen springen?" Bitte. Er hatte gezögert. "Willst du das denn?" Ich zögerte auch. "Ja... Bitte." Bitte nicht allein. Verdammt, wir waren wirklich feige. Dennoch ließen wir uns fallen. Einfach so... Keine Ahnung weshalb. Naja... Einfach so nun mal. Das Wasser kam näher, schneller als erwartet. Es ging so schnell, dass es kaum der Rede wert war. Der Aufprall war nicht sanft... aber auf unerwartete Weise gab es weder ein helles Licht noch diese angeblichen sieben Minuten, in denen alles wiederholt wird. Nichts dergleichen. Ich spürte etwas. Ich fühlte die stechende Kälte des Wassers, schmeckte sie. Ich konnte mich bewegen, die Augen halbwegs öffnen. Ich war so ein Idiot. Ich war so dumm. Mich selbst umzubringen, wieso konnte ich das nicht? Einen Grund dafür hatte ich von oben nicht gesehen. Beziehungsweise hatte ich gehofft, dass der Fall nicht eintreten würde. Vielleicht aber doch. Keine Ahnung, was ich hatte erreichen wollen. Ich wusste gerade gar nichts, konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Es ging halb um eine Kurve, die Strömung spülte mich letzten Endes schnell ans Ufer. An ein paar Steinen vor dem Sand schrappte ich mir den Arm etwas auf. Es blutete nur sehr wenig, pochte etwas und stach, war aber nichts Schlimmes. Wäre ich eben falsch aufgekommen, wäre es schon längst vorbei. Das Einzige, was ich jetzt im Kopf hatte, war plötzlich das Gesicht des Dunkelblauhaarigen. Dort, wo ich mich aus dem Wasser zog, sah ich mich beinahe panisch um. Wo war der Junge? Ich wollte ihn rufen aber mein schwerer Atem verhinderte dies. Die Kälte drückte noch auf meinen Körper, belastete meine Lungen. Ich hustete angestrengt. War er tot? Nein! Nein, er saß bereits etwas weiter weg vom Ufer, die Beine angezogen und die Arme drum herum geschlungen. Ich stand noch immer keuchend auf, zitterte, während ich auf ihn zuging. Wortlos ließ ich mich neben ihn fallen, seufzte. Ob vor Erleichterung oder warum auch immer, wusste ich nicht. Mein Atem beruhigte sich langsam. Mein Blick fiel auf den Jüngeren, der sich jetzt noch viel schlimmer vor Kälte schüttelte als oben auf der Brücke. Er packte plötzlich eine dünne Spange aus, klemmte seinen nassen Pony nach hinten. Mit fast steifen Fingern nahm ich ihm das dünne Haargummi vom Handgelenk, band ihm die Haare vorsichtig zurück. Dennoch fielen einige nasse Strähnen herunter. Er blinzelte mich müde an, rutschte etwas näher. Ich lächelte ihn möglichst beruhigend an. Seine Arme legte er wieder um seine Beine, bettete seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter. Stumm legte ich einen Arm um die seinen. Wir schauten einfach auf den Fluss, während ich über seinen Arm strich. So lange, bis er das Wort ergriff. "Was jetzt?" Ich musste leise kichern. "Ich weiß es nicht... Ich dachte, der Sprung würde uns umbringen", entgegnete ich. Unbewusst griff ich an mein Kinn. Als ich es merkte, kratzte ich mich verlegen am Kopf und lächelte den Jungen an. Er sah mich an, biss auf seiner Lippe herum. Erst wollte er etwas sagen, nickte aber, als sich seine Lippen wieder schlossen. Seinen Kopf legte er wieder auf meiner Schulter. Schniefend wischte er über seine Nase. Er machte wieder einen sehr verzweifelten Eindruck, zitterte wie Espenlaub. Halbherzig rieb er über seine Oberarme über den dünnen Pullover. Schwach, erzielte keinen Effekt. Ich wollte ihm helfen, also kroch ich vor ihn, hockte mich hin und rieb schneller und fester über die Arme des Jüngeren. Dann nahm ich sofort seine Hände in meine, hauchte sie warm an und rieb sie zwischen meinen. "Ich bin froh, dass es letztendlich so gekommen ist." Verwirrte blaue Irden trafen auf meinen Blick. Ich wollte ihm helfen. Ich musste ihm helfen und ich musste mir selbst helfen und das ging gerade nur, wenn ich ihm helfen konnte. Wenn ich ihn beschützen konnte. Am liebsten würde ich vor Erleichterung heulen, dass es ihm gut ging. Das erste, was passieren musste, war aber, dass wir endlich aus der verdammten Kälte kamen. Entschlossen stand ich auf, hielt ihm meine Hand vor die Nase. Er schaute hoch, blinzelte. "Was?", fragte er, gähnte leise. Davon angesteckt hielt ich mir kurz die Hand vor den Mund, dann wieder vor sein Gesicht. "Komm schon, Kleiner." Er griff nach meiner Hand, ließ sich hochhelfen. "Nenn mich nicht so, Blödmann." Bevor er richtig stand, taumelte er, verzog das Gesicht. "Scheiße." Ich fing ihn auf, stützte ihn. "Ist dein Fuß gebrochen?" "Ich glaub nur geprellt. Bin wohl tatsächlich etwas falsch aufgekommen. Und dein Arm?" "Steine am Ufer, nichts Schlimmes. Geht's?" "Ich kann laufen, danke." Knapp nickend ließ ich ihn allein stehen. Etwas nervös vor dem nächsten Schritt, den ich tun wollte, schaute ich mich am Ufer um, atmete tief durch. Auch der Blick des Jüngeren driftete ab, er starrte ins Wasser. "Also-" "Ja?", er sah augenblicklich wieder auf. Hoffnung glänzte in seinen Augen. Ich strich ihm eine gelöste Strähne aus dem Gesicht. "Hast du Lust, mit mir Kaffee trinken zu gehen, bevor wir hier erfrieren? Also mit mir theoretisch- also nein, jetzt nicht ausgehen aber- also... Ich meine-" "Ein... Date? Mit dem Spinner, mit dem ich gerade Selbstmord begehen wollte, ja?" Mein Gesicht fing wahrscheinlich Feuer, ich schaute aufgeregt an ihm vorbei, als ich zaghaft nickte. "Naja, also-", stammelte ich. "Das klingt toll." Er zog an meinem Kragen, richtete diesen, strich mir die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Der Junge lächelte mich liebevoll an. Dieses Lächeln war mit Sicherheit eine Rarität, sodass sich der Anblick dieses ersten ehrlichen Lächelns seinerseits in mein Gedächtnis einbrannte. Mein halboffener Mund verzog sich zu einem Grinsen. "Wir können uns vorher noch bei mir aufwärmen, wenn du willst. Duschen oder ein heißes Bad und neue Klamotten wären gut." "Gerne." Wir gingen los, zum Weg, der uns nach oben an die Straße führte. Nach Hause. "Hast du gute Filme daheim?" Ich erwiderte sein erneutes Lächeln. "Ich hoffe doch." "Dann lass uns bei dir bleiben." "In Ordnung. Ich hab auch Kaffee." "Und was zu essen?" "Nein aber ich kenn einen guten Lieferservice, der rund um die Uhr auf hat." "Sehr gut." Unter der Brücke nahm ich seine Hand in meine. "Wie heißt du überhaupt?" Er kicherte leise. "Ayato Kirishima und du?" Ayato... Der Name war wirklich schön und er würde mich ab jetzt hoffentlich noch länger begleiten. Er drückte meine Hand, um meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu gewinnen. "Freut mich sehr dich kennenzulernen, Ayato", erwiderte ich, lächelte ihn an, "Ich bin Ken Kaneki."

**Author's Note:**

> Danke, dass du dich bis hierher durchgekämpft hast. :D  
> Ich hoffe wirklich, dass es dir gefallen hat und würde mich über konstruktive Kritik sehr freuen!  
> Vielleicht schaust du mal in eine meiner anderen Storys rein, das würde mich jedenfalls auch sehr freuen! :)
> 
>  
> 
> Auf ein Wiedersehen!
> 
> Sazzzandora


End file.
